John Winchester the Guardian Spirit
by kayak666
Summary: It's starts after John escapes from Hell and helps Dean kill Azazel. He is trying to get into Heaven but he is too scarred from Hell. The angels make him a guardian spirit to keep him away from Hell so he doesn't help Dean. The story will end after season 8. Like always I'll add a chapter as I finish it. Cassie, Amellia will be in it in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

John Winchester the Guardian Spirit

Chapter 1

John just helped Dean kill Azazel and is standing in a line to enter a great city. The person in front of him enters the walled city through a gate made of a large pearl. There is an angel between him and the gate.

She stops him. "John Winchester, you cannot enter. You're too scarred from being in Hell."

"I just helped Dean kill Azazel." John informs.

"We know. We are not sending you back to hell but making you into a guardian spirit." The angel explains.

Zachariah appears next to the angel guarding the gate with another angel behind him.

"John, come with me and I'll explain your duties." Zachariah says.

John follows Zachariah and the other angel down a road away from the pearly gates. They walk to a park and sit at a picnic table.

"If you become a guardian spirit you cannot help or contact any of your sons, Bobby Singer, Ellen and Jo Harvelle." Zachariah strictly informs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," John replies.

"Good. Tamara, explain to him his duties." Zachariah orders and disappears.

"I will tell you who you need to help. Everyone you help a scar will be healed. You can appear as yourself, another person, an animal or you can possess a person for short time unless the meat suit is empty then you can possess it as long as you want or need too." Tamara informs. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yes," John replies. "Are you going stay with me?"

"No, I have other guardian spirits under my command." Tamara answers.

She continues explaining his duties to him.

It's the next night and John is in a cemetery in Maine. He is watching Rufus burning bones. He appears to Rufus. Rufus grabs his gun.

"Don't shoot. I'm a guardian spirit. You know me as John Winchester." John quickly explains.

Rufus puts down his gun. "You have two sons, Dean and Sam."

"I have three sons. I'm not allowed to help them or have contact with them but they didn't say anything about keeping informed on what they are doing?"

"You want me to be a spy for you." Rufus replies.

"Yes, just don't tell Bobby." John responds.

"Okay, how do I contact you?" Rufus asks.

"I'll have to just find you until I can get a phone." John answers.

"Who are you helping?" Rufus asks.

"My first job is to help a little boy who just lost his dad due to war." John replies.

"Good luck," Rufus responds.

John disappears.

Rufus heads to his truck mumbling to himself. "A spy for a guardian spirit, I'd never thought I'd be working for a spirit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's around three years later. An unsaddled horse is carrying three young kids and is heading down a narrow path in a thick forest. The horse sees a group of adults looking for the kids ahead and down a hill. The horse stops and neighs. The kids get off. The horse turns into John.

John speaks to the oldest, "There are some forest rangers ahead. Take your sisters and go to them."

"Alright, we shouldn't tell them about you, right." The boy replies.

"Correct," John responds. "Most won't believe you."

"I know. Thanks for your help." The boy replies.

The kids head towards the search party. John heads back up the path from where they came from. The boy turns back to say something but John is gone. The kids make it to the search party. The dad is in the search. He is thrilled to see his kids again.

In an old log cabin John appears. He lies down on the couch to relax. Tamara appears.

John is startled. "You need to wear bells or do something so I know you're coming. Where do I go now?"

"Nowhere, I have news. That dick, Zachariah, is dead. Your son Dean killed him." Tamara reports.

"Does that mean I can go see my boys?" John wonders.

"You can't help them or contact them for another three years, orders from upstairs." Tamara replies. "They didn't say you can't watch them in your invisible form."

John smiles and gets up.

"You should wait a few days," Tamara says as she stops him. "They're hard to find."

"I'll just go to Bobby's." John replies.

"Lucifer is still looking for Sam," Tamara responds. "Take it easy. I'll tell you when and where to go."

"Alright, I trust you." John replies and sits back down.

Tamara disappears. John picks up a 'Supernatural' book and starts reading.

Later

John is watching in an old cemetery as Sam falls into the hole. He is invisible to Dean. He hides from Cass when comes back to life. Cass heals Dean and brings Bobby back. Bobby can't see John. After Dean picks up the rings, the three leaves. John walks over to the spot where the hole had been. Tamara appears behind him.

"Can I or anyone get my boys?" John asks.

"You can't," Tamara replies. "I don't know any angel, except for Cass who would go after them."

"Just watching them is going to be harder than staying away from them. I want to help them." John remarks.

"Yes, it will be. You can't help them. They'll throw you back in Hell and won't be able to get to the cage." Tamara replies. "I have another job for you."

Tamara takes Johns hand and they disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two years later.

Sam stands alone, as he sees it. John and Tamara are watching unseen. Dick has just been blown up. Dean and Cass are in purgatory. Crowley has taken Kevin. Sam looks lost. He slowly leaves. John walks over to the boxes, picks up a marker and writes poison on them.

"He needs someone." John comments.

"Yes. You can't go to him," Tamara reminds him.

"He needs a dad. A dad, I should have been and Bobby was. I let revenge consume me and missed out on my boys being kids." John replies.

"If you didn't they would of never made it this far." Tamara retorts. "Dean and Cass will be back. They always do."

"Yeah, until then Sam deserves normal." John replies. "I have some work to do."

Tamara touches his shoulder and they disappear.

Several weeks later in Kermit, TX in a park a stray dog is running like he is playing with someone. The dog is, it's playing with John who is invisible to all people. John sees Sam driving the Impala. John runs with the dog right behind. He runs right in front of the Impala. Sam slams on the brakes but still hits the dog. Sam quickly exits the car, runs to the dog and picks it up. A crowd gathers. John turns into a visible preteen boy. No one notices that the boy just appears.

"Where is the closest animal hospital?" Sam yells.

"Three blocks straight ahead." John replies.

Sam puts the dog in the front seat. Sam digs in a bag and pulls out towels from a motel he snagged. He raps the dog in the towels and gets in the driver's seat. He drives away. John disappears.

Several weeks later John is relaxing in his cabin when Tamara appears.

"Do you have another job for me?" John asks.

"Yes, I also have news." Tamara replies. "God made a seam, a small door way, for Dean and Cass to get out of purgatory."

"Does Dean know?" John asks.

"Not yet. Some of have talked to a friendly reaper. They're going to a special vampire." Tamara replies.

"A vamp, why?" John asks.

"He's in purgatory and when he was on Earth he stopped drinking from people. Benny is a good guy for vampires." Tamara answers. "Let's get the next job done then you can look for Don."

"Okay," John replies.

Tamara touches John and they both disappear.

Its several months later in Afghanistan, John is watching Don dying. They are in a camp run by the Taliban. Don is in a hole with other prisoners starving to death. John watches Don die. Don's spirit leaves his body and walks into the light. John possesses Don's body. He gets up, looks out of the hole and sees the guards aren't watching the holes. Don/John helps the others escape.

Several hours later Don/John and the others are in an U.S. military base hospital being taken care of.

Later

Don/John watches across the street as Sam leaves the house for the last time. Sam gets into the Impala and heads to Rufus's cabin. Don/John walks across the street, knocks on the door then Amelia opens the door crying. Don holds her.

Its six months later Amelia and Don are sitting on the couch talking. Amelia is big with baby. She's seven months pregnant.

"You should call him and tell him," Don/John insists. "He should know he's going to be a daddy."

"It could be yours." Amelia replies.

"You know it can't be," Don/John responds. "He has a right to know. I will raise it as mine but you should tell him."

"I know. I will, just not now." Amelia replies.

"When will you tell him?" Don/John asks.

"After the baby is born," Amelia answers.

"Alright," Don/John replies.

He holds her and they watch T.V.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's an hour before the angels will fall. In Kermit, TX Amelia is putting her month old baby in his crib. In the living room Don/John and Tamara are talking. Tamara is posing as someone Don works with.

"You should tell her." Tamara encourages him. "She might then tell Sam about his baby unless you don't want him to know."

Don/John doesn't respond.

"You want raise the kid like should of raise Dean and Sam. You'll be taking that opportunity to be a dad from your own son." Tamara loudly replies to his silence.

Amelia walks in. She heard what Tamara said.

"Tamara, what are you talking about?" Amelia asks.

"Do you believe in spirits and angels?" Tamara asks.

"Yeah," Amelia replies. "Why?"

"I'm an angel and a spirit is possessing Don." Tamara answers.

"Yeah, right," Amelia replies. "Prove it."

Don sits back on the couch and closes his eyes. John lifts out of Don. Amelia screams and faints. Tamara catches her. John gets back into Don. Don gets up and puts Amelia on the couch.

Several minutes later Don/John is sitting next to Amelia. Amelia is waking up. She looks at Don and screams.

"I won't hurt you." Don/John replies to her scream.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks.

"I'm John Winchester a guardian spirit." John replies.

"John Winchester, Sam's dad?" Amelia asks.

"Yes," John answers.

"What are you doing in Don?" Amelia asks.

"Dean was coming back and Sam needed to be there for him. Sam also had responsibilities to a prophet he was ignoring." John answers. "Sam had to get back to being a hunter."

"So you jumped into Don to get Sam back into something he was running from." Amelia replies.

"Pretty much," John answers.

"Is Don alright?" Amelia asks.

"His spirit is no longer in here. When he left I climbed in." John replies.

"So he's dead. I let Sam go for a dead man." Amelia comments.

"Pretty much," Tamara replies.

"You said you're an angel. Can you show me your halo or wings?" Amelia asks.

"Not really." Tamara replies. She grabs her head like she has a headache. "Something is wrong. Close your eyes!"

John closes his eyes and covers Amelia's eyes. Bright light shoots out of Tamara. She collapses to the floor. Once the light dissipates John opens his eyes and move off of Amelia. He checks on Tamara.

"Is she alive?" Amelia asks.

"Yes," John replies.

Tamara starts moving then sits up and cries, "My grace is gone."

"What is grace?" Amelia asks.

"It's what makes angels, angels." John explains.

"I'm a fallen angel," Tamara cries out.

"You're a ghost, she's a fallen angel and I'm dreaming, right?" Amelia comments.

"You're not dreaming." John replies.

Tamara calms down to help explain things to Amelia. Finally they give up and give Amelia the 'Supernatural' books to read.

A few days later Amelia is rocking her baby in a rocking chair. There is a 'Supernatural' book on a table close by.

Amelia speaks to her baby, "Your daddy is a great hunter and a hero. He and his brother has saved the world."

John enters the room bleeding.

"What happened?" Amelia asks.

"Demons," John answers. "My sons are good at pissing them off."

Tamara enters with a freshly bandaged hand and adds, "Also angels and most monsters."

"I believe that." Amelia comments.

"We need to leave now. I did get hold of Sam. They'll meet us in Lawton, OK." John quickly informs Amelia.

Amelia gets up and grabs the diaper bag. John grabs the already packed bags. Amelia puts the baby in the carrier/car seat. The group leaves.

Several hours later at a restaurant in Lawton John, Tamara, Amelia and the baby enters. Dean, Sam and Cass are already sitting at a table. Sam looks weak from the trials. John's group walks over to his sons.

"Dean, Sam, I'm glad you made it." John greets.

"So, you're really Dad." Sam comments.

"Yes," John answers.

"Is the baby yours?" Sam asks.

"No, it's yours." Amelia answers.

"What?" Sam asks in shock.

"He's yours. Since you didn't…" Amelia starts to cry.

Sam stands up and hugs her. "I love you. He's mine."

"I hate to interrupt but demons have just arrived." John warns looking out the window. "Sam, get your family in the van."

John gives Sam the keys. The group heads out of the restaurant.

Outside Dean, Cass, John and Tamara fight four demons while Sam gets Amelia and the baby in the van. Three demons are dead. The last one stabs John. John leaves Don's body like a spirit. Dean kills the last demon. Tamara, Dean and Cass get into the Impala. Sam in the van drives away first with the Impala right behind him.

In the Impala Dean is in the driver seat, Cass is next to him and Tamara is in the back seat. John appears.

"You're a ghost." Dean comments.

"No. I'm a guardian spirit." John replies.

"It's a being that is more than a ghost, almost an angel but lower than the lowest order of angels." Cass explains. "Very few ghost become guardian spirits."

"It was the only way for Zachariah's and other angels to keep John from helping his boys." Tamara answers. "He didn't know at the time he agreed to it."

"I can answer for myself," John retorts.

"I know but we need to get past this. You need to tell him about Cassie." Tamara urges.

"What about Cassie?" Dean asks.

"Since you pissed off another demon leader anyone related or close to you are in danger." John begins.

"The only living relative is Sam and anyone close to me is safe in the bunker." Dean replies.

"John, get going. Cassie has twins that are yours. They're eight." Tamara blurts getting frustrated.

John disappears. Dean goes into shock and almost drives off the road.

"Watch the road!" Cass yells.

Dean shakes out of it and turns back to his side of the road.

"Where did he go?" Dean asks.

"He went to get Cassie and her family on the road." Tamara replies.

The two vehicles continue down the road heading for the Men of Letters Bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later the van and the Impala arrive at the bunker. They pull into the hidden garage. Kevin and Charlie are there waiting to greet the new comers. The two vehicles park and they all get out of them. Sam helps Amelia with the baby. Dean answers his phone and walks away.

Charlie looks at the baby and asks, "Whose kid is it?"

"Mine," Sam answers. "Amelia this is Charlie our computer geek and Kevin our prophet of the Lord. Kevin, Charlie this is Amelia my girlfriend. She's the best thing that happened to me."

"You're the reason he left this life. I would of too." Kevin comments. "Nice meeting you."

"We should get inside and settled in." Charlie insists.

"Yeah," Sam replies.

Everyone grabs items out of the van and head into the bunker. In the bunker they put everything down. Sam picks up his son.

"What's his name?" Sam asks.

"Samuel Robert Richardson," Amelia answers.

"You named him after me. Why?" Sam asks.

"He's yours. I didn't think I'd see you again. I wanted him to have something that is you and Don…John, whoever he is, insisted." Amelia answers.

Dean gets off the phone and walks over to them.

"I hate to cut this short but my offspring are being chased by demons. They are fifteen minutes from Topeka. We need to help them." Dean orders.

Sam hands little Sam to Amelia then looks at Dean. "You have offspring. When did that happen?"

"A little over eight years ago, I guess. Cassie." Dean answers.

Sam gives Amelia a kiss then kisses his boy. Sam, Dean, and Cass leave. Tamara, Kevin and Charlie help Amelia and the baby get settled in.

In Topeka, Cassie's clan meets up with Sam, Dean and Cass in a cemetery. Cassie, her mom, two kids and a guy exits a van. Sam, Dean and Cass walk up to greet them. Dean is nervous and worried that the guy is Cassie's husband. Dean is surprised when Cassie kisses Dean with extreme longing. The kids, one boy and one girl, act disgusted by their kissing parents.

"Mom, really," the boy interrupts. "We need to go someplace safe."

"Fine, Dean you remember my mom." Cassie starts to introduce people and Dean nods. "Our son is Dean, our daughter is Samantha and our fallen angel is Jimal. We call him Jimminey. "

"Alright, this is Cass my fallen angel and you remember Sam," Dean introduces.

"Yeah," Cassie replies and is about to kiss Dean again then stops, "Who are Lisa and Ben?"

"Just some people I knew. Why?" Dean asks.

"John went to watch over them." Cassie replies.

"We should get going," Sam interrupts knowing Lisa and Ben is sore subject for Dean.

"I'll drive the van," Dean insists.

"Mom, can I ride in the Impala?" Samantha asks.

"Sure," Cassie answers. "Behave."

"Yes Mom," Samantha replies.

Sam and Cass get in the front while Samantha climbs into back of Impala. The rest get into the van. The van leads the way. Once they leave the cemetery vehicle filled with demons start chasing them. The van and the Impala get away when a train smashes the lead demons vehicle.

An hour later in the bunker the whole gang is sitting around the table telling stories. Sam and Amelia are sitting together with their baby. Dean is next Cassie with their kids is sitting together.

Tamara's phone rings. She is sitting between Charlie and Kevin. She gets up and leaves room to talk privately. Cass is watching her. He is worried that she is a fallen angel who hates him.

Tamara comes back after she is done with the call. She interrupts the conversation, "Lisa and Ben are fine. Your dad has job he needs to do in that area." She turns to Cass, "He reminded me to tell that I'm on your side. I understand what happened. Naomi explained it to me."

"Really, thank God. I was worried you'd cut my throat while I slept." Cass replies.

"I would never damage your body. It's too cute. I'd poison you." Tamara replies and laughs.

Cass is worried at first then realizes she is joking. Everyone laughs. They all continue to talk.

The End


End file.
